1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display, a method improving the response time thereof, and an array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display has two main display technologies, one is in-plane switching (IPS) technology, and the other is vertical alignment (VA) technology. Wherein, IPS mode liquid crystal display has been widely applied due to fast response, large viewing angle, fine color, etc. Recently, in order to improve low numerical aperture and the transmittance of the IPS mode liquid crystal display, the fringe field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display is developed. The actual application can also mix IPS mode and FFS mode in order to meet the requirements of liquid crystal display for different display effects.
The response time of liquid crystal display (including IPS mode and FFS mode hybrid liquid crystal display) includes rising time and falling time. The rising time is the time of liquid crystal display turning from dark state to bright state, that is the conversion time of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer deflecting from all-black of the initial direction (or initial orientation position) to all-white of predetermined angle, which is mainly decided by the rotate speed of the liquid crystal molecules affected by the electric field. The falling time is the time of liquid crystal display turning from bright state to dark state, that is the conversion time of liquid crystal molecules deflecting from all-white to all-black, which is mainly decided by the speed of the liquid crystal molecules rotating to the initial orientation position affected by the anchoring force during alignment. Therefore, when in a liquid crystal layer with high viscosity or in a low temperature environment, the falling time of the liquid crystal molecules will slow down, thereby affecting the display quality.
In summary, the liquid crystal display according to the prior art has slow response time in liquid crystal layer with high viscosity or in low temperature environment, thereby affecting the display quality.